


More Than Friendly Appreciation

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Passing by the stars [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi Bruce banner, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No shiny gloves or ugly grape bc infinity war didn't happen, Pan Thor, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ThorBruce Week, hel even Jane's bi and she's only mentioned for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Thor is the bravest of warriors on the battlefield, but can't find the courage to tell Banner he thinks the world of him in more than just a friendly way.Written for Thorbruce week, day 4, prompt 'Touch'





	More Than Friendly Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of another of my works 'Strongest Avenger, Bravest Avenger' but from Thor's POV and with some extra stuff so it's not boring.
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the series!

In became routine in the days and weeks that followed Ragnarök for Thor and Bruce to eat together after that, provided Thor did not have kingly duties to attend to. 

Thor’s responsibilities had grown beyond anything he had previously known.  After years of roaming through realms, searching for infinity stones, the spaceship seemed claustrophobic.  As much as Thor cared for his people, he found the constant need to figure out solutions to problems, to have to talk and listen to every Asgardian very tiring after having been somewhat of a lone wolf.  He wasn’t allowed a moment alone with his own thoughts.  Maybe that was a good thing, after all that happened over the past weeks.

Talking to Banner was different somehow.  He didn’t have to try to be king, he could just be himself.  Thor found himself looking forward to his next dinner with Banner, counting the hours until he would have another go at trying to make Banner smile, something he had grown to appreciate more and more.

 _He’s strong, but his touch is soft_ , Thor found himself thinking one evening as Bruce patted Thor’s bicep while telling an anecdote. _He might think he’s dangerous, but he has a healer’s touch._

Banner would sometimes get very enthusiastic about some new discovery, a new piece of medical equipment he had found or a scientific explanation for something Thor would have termed ‘magic’.  When he did, his eyes fixed on Thor’s as they lit up.

_His eyes are such a deep beautiful brown, so thoughtful._

Thor knew that his appreciation for Banner had increased tenfold since they were reunited, and he mentally reprimanded himself for not paying so much mind to him when they were back on Earth. 

_No one gave him the respect he deserved there.  I should endeavour to let him know he is appreciated here._

Showing his admiration for Banner came easily to Thor.  Once Thor realised that a simple compliment would make Banner smile nervously and go red, he needed no further incentive to give them as much as possible.

He’d find a new thing to compliment every evening they ate together.

 _Banner’s hair looks good, so soft and wavy,_ Thor thought once as he spied Banner across the hall while he was giving counsel.  _I’ll be sure to tell him that over dinner._

Thor only realised that his feelings had developed in nature when he saw Banner walk away.

_Even his arse looks pretty._

Surprised by his own thoughts, Thor shook his head.  He hadn’t really considered dating anyone since his and Jane’s mutual dumping.  But it really didn’t take much time evaluating his feelings before he realised his feelings towards Banner were romantic.

He didn’t just think Bruce’s hands were strong and gentle, he wanted to be held by them.  He didn’t just like how Bruce’s hair framed his face, he wanted to run his hands through his curls.  He didn’t just think Bruce’s arse looked good, he wanted to, well…

Thor felt a change in him at the realisation.  It was the first time since his father died that he had really had any thoughts about his own future.  He’d thought about Asgard’s future, of course, but he’s become so caught up in thinking about what would be the right decisions for his people that he hadn’t considered his own feelings and relationships.

That evening Banner was busy helping at the healing bay, so Thor found himself eating (and drinking a great deal) with Valkyrie.  They talked about ‘Scrapper 142’s’ time on Sakaar, and Thor’s time on Earth. 

“Is it true what Bruce said, that on Midgard the people don’t fuck some people just because of their gender?”  Valkyrie shook her head at the thought.  “Sounds dull.”  She took a swig of her ale.

Thor hesitated a moment.  He hadn’t considered this since he realised he had feelings for Banner.  Most people on Earth _did_ stick to one gender, and usually not the same gender that they were themselves, he had found that odd.  Thor hadn’t considered that Bruce might be one of these people, that he might be out of the running for Bruce’s affections before he even told Bruce how he felt. 

“Yes, Banner is right.  On Earth it is considered unusual to see gender as we do.  Not impossible though.” 

Thor remembered when he told Jane that he had been with men, how she’d been surprised.  She had blushed as she told him how she once fancied a female professor she’d had at college.  At the time, Thor was confused as to why it was such a timid confession, but over the time he spent on Earth, it became clear to him why Jane had found it so difficult to say out loud.  Some humans weren’t very accepting.

If Banner was straight, Thor figured he should respect that.  He was conflicted; part of him was feeling that he should be brave and come clean about his feelings, but another part didn’t want to face the possibility that Bruce might push him away if he didn’t reciprocate.

In the weeks that followed, he tried his best to keep his thoughts friendly, his compliments limited to Banner’s expertise rather than his looks.  He told Banner a story about him and Loki as adolescents.  One of the benefits of being centuries old was that he had had a lot of time to accumulate anecdotes, perfect the telling of his escapades so they could rival a movie for entertainment.

Usually Bruce would nod along, but this time he looked at Thor with an intensity that Bruce usually reserved for watching the stars. 

“Banner, are you alright?  I don’t think I’ve seen you blink in some minutes,” Thor said, afraid that he’d done something to reveal his feelings and make Bruce uncomfortable.

Bruce nodded, but his actions betrayed his nervousness; in trying to fiddle with his glasses, he broke the hinge. 

“Don’t worry,” Thor tried his best to reassure Bruce as he tightened a screw to fix the hinge.  He leant over to him, reaching his hands over to put the glasses back in place.  As Thor’s hands brushed Bruce’s face, he could swear he felt sparks, the same wonderful intensity as when he summoned lightning. 

“All better now, Banner.”

Thor looked into Bruce’s eyes, searching, hoping for a sign that he felt something in return.  An instant later Thor felt the soft, sweet pressure of Bruce’s lips on his own and it took him more than a moment to realise that it was Bruce who had kissed _him_ and not the other way around, another moment to grasp that Bruce must want this every bit as much as he did.  That thought made him give into temptation and run his hands through Bruce’s hair, pull him closer. _He tastes, he feels so good._ All other thoughts had fled his brain.

They spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each other, kissing and holding one another not wanting to lose that feeling of finally, _finally_ being able to act on their feelings.

It didn’t take Thor too long to get carried away and find himself straddling Bruce.  He wanted, needed as much contact between them as was possible; Bruce’s chest flush against his, arms around his back, legs tangled together.  Thor only held back when he felt himself get hard, and Bruce along with him.

“Banner…” Thor breathed as he drew a couple of inches back.  “Bruce.”

“What is it?” Bruce replied breathlessly.

“As much as I want this, want you,” Thor said, punctuating his statement by giving Bruce’s shoulder a light squeeze. “I don’t want you to feel like this is too much.  I know it is customary for humans to court someone a while before being intimate.”

 Bruce took a couple of breaths, steadying himself and nodded.

“Thank you.” He hesitated.  “I, err, I want you too, want this to happen.  But maybe it’s a good idea to wait a little while.” 

Thor withdrew from Bruce’s lap, holding Bruce’s hand in his so he wouldn’t feel abandoned as Bruce continued.

“I’ve, well, I’ve never been with a man before,” Bruce slowly explained.  “I think it would be a good idea to slow down a bit, I’m a little overwhelmed.”

Thor gave a wry smile.

“Only a little?”

Bruce smiled back and stood up to leave, pulling Thor by the hand so he could give Thor one final kiss at the door before he left for his room.

Thor stood at the door for minutes afterwards, his finger brushing his own lips to touch where Bruce’s had been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had to include the problem of bumping glasses when kissing again, what can I say, I'm bespectacled and bitter.
> 
> It's technically day 4 in my timezone, I can't post later bc I'm off to a pride party!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Have a great week!
> 
> I adore comments, I will treasure each one and reply to you.


End file.
